Dia dos Pais no Santuário
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Resumo: bem falar o que? Saori afim de fazer mais uma surpresa para os nossos douradinhos, traz os pais deles para o Santuário... Por três dias! mta confusão! É uma homenagem ao dia dos pais atrasada! EM HIATUS


Dia dos Pais no Santuário

Resumo: bem falar o que? Saori afim de fazer mais uma surpresa para os nossos douradinhos, traz os pais deles para o Santuário... Por três dias! mta confusão! É uma homenagem ao dia dos pais atrasada!

Retratação: Saint Seiya não é meu, mas os pais dos cavaleiros sim... todos os nomes e personalidades são meus, exceto pelo nome do pai do dite que não é de minha autoria... o nome Carlo também não é meu, pertence à Pipe...

Dia dos Pais no Santuário

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 1: Domingo...

Era um domingo calmo e tranqüilo para os cavaleiros de ouro, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, exceto por uma deusa mimada que estava caminhando de um lado para o outro, nervosa por alguma coisa...

Templo de Atena:

Saori: ahhh já era para eles terem chegado... já são 9:00 da manhã... e ainda tenho que avisar os cavaleiros de ouro... TATSUME!

Tatsume: senhorita, o que houve?

Saori: eles já chegaram?

Tatsume: sim senhorita... o helicóptero acabou de pousar...

Saori: ENTÃO O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO VÁ BUSCÁ-LOS! AH E CONVOQUE OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO AGORA!

Tatsume: sim senhorita...

Tatsume sai descendo as doze casas e convocando os cavaleiros enquanto isso. Estes então se dirigiram imediatamente para o salão do Grande Mestre...

Salão do Grande Mestre:

Saori: já estão todos os 12 aqui? (N/A: o Dohko tá viajando, por isso ele não tá aparecendo na fic...)

Cavaleiros: sim

Saori: pois bem então... vocês sabem que dia é hoje?

Shaka: Domingo?

Aioria: 14 de agosto?

Deba: dia de descanso?

Saori: NÃO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO SABEM QUE HOJE É DIA DOS PAIS?

Todos: não! XX

Saori: sim...

Cavaleiros: não! XX

Saori: sim

Cavaleiros: não! XX

Saori: sim ò.Ô

Cavaleiros: nã...

Saori: SIM! É DIA DOS PAIS E VOCÊS NÃO PODEM MUDAR ESSE FATO CONCRETO E SIM! EU FIZ UMA "SURPRESINHA" PARA VOCÊS!

Cavaleiros: nani? O.o

Saori: isso mesmo eu trouxe uns "alguéns" para passarem uns três dias aqui...

Saga: NÃO!

Kanon: É MELHOR MORRER! EU QUERO VOLTAR A SERVIR O POSSÊIDON PORQUE ELE NUNCA TINHA ESSAS IDÉIAS RIDÍCULAS! TT

Saori: parem de besteira! É só o seu pai! Que mal há nisso?

Aioria e Aioros: o quêêêêêêê?

Saori: é isso mesmo! Eu trouxe os pais de todos aqui para passarem três dias aqui no santuário! E não quero um ai sobre esse assunto! Eles devem estar chegando!

Saga: alguém sabe onde é a loja de 1,99 mais próxima daqui? contando os troquinhos

Kanon: esquece saga vamos mergulhar em Cabo Sunion, daí a gente vai pro templo de Possêidon! Rápido antes que seja tarde...

: SAGA E KANON MIXARLIS! PAREM AGORA MESMO!

Saga: tarde demais Kanon... TT

Kanon: é... TT

Saori: ah o primeiro pai acabou de chegar, seja bem vindo Sr. Mixarlis...

Sr. Mixarlis: olá a todos... onde pensam que estavam indo? Iam deixar o seu pai sozinho no dia dos pais depois da viagem horrível que eu fiz pra vir pro meio do nada ver vocês?

Saga e Kanon: ... TT

Sr. Mixarlis: vamos parem de chorar! Homem não chora! Eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto a sua mãe... se endireitem! ò.ó

Saga e Kanon se endireitaram e os outros ficaram só imaginando ... se a mãe deles quando apareceu no dias das mães foi uma pedra no sapato e judiou um monte deles, o que será que o pai seria capaz de fazer?

: Aldebaran dos Santos Pereira! Venha dar um abraço no seu paizão!

Deba: pai! Que bom ver o senhor... sorriso 100 amarelo

Pai do Deba: olá a todos eu sou o Sr. Fernando filho Pereira...

Todos: olá Sr. Pereira...

Sr. Pereira: E aí como vai essa força filho?

Deba: bem...

Sr. Pereira: mas aposto que você não tem se alimentado direito! Sua mãe não parou de reclamar que você quase não come aqui, e antes da viagem me fez prometer que eu faria você se alimentar bem! Então come esse pão que sobrou da viagem, é de mortadela!

Deba: u.u'' não, eu não tô com fome...

Sr. Pereira: aproveita que você tem vida boa aqui e come meu filho, seus 13 irmão tão tudo desnutrido, então não quero mais um desnutrido na família!

Deba: ...

: ahhh que coisa eu demorei um século pra subir essas escadas, não tem elevador não?

Saori: seja bem vindo Sr...

: Chan Leee, Ikuzi Chan Leee... meu filho! Como tem passado? Nem pra visitar os seus pais você visita... que falta de consideração!

Mu: ahnnn não tive muito tempo para ir ao Tibet ultimamente... espero que ninguém me desminta...

Sr. Leee: bem o que importa é que eu tô morto de sede! Me arranja um copo d'água filho...

Mu: sim pai... foi buscar a água

: Má que coza! Porca miséria! Io non aguento más subir escadas... Carlito! Mio filho!

Todos os Cavaleiros – o Carlo: huhahuhahuahuhahuhaha! Carlito! morrendo de tanto rirem

Carlo: qual a graça? Alguém aqui quer morrer é? Ò.Ó

Todos: o.o'

Carlo: assim tá melhor...

Saori seja bem vindo Sr...

Pai do Carlo: Matheu Angellis Vinchelli

Carlo: e como vá a mama?

Sr. Vinchelli: tua mama está mui bien e luego terá um pequeno ragazzo...

Carlo: Eu vou Ter um irmãozinho?

Sr. Vinchelli: isso! quando o ragazzo nascer io e tu mama viremos te visitar!

Carlo: quanto tempo?

Sr. Vinchelli: 4 meses...

Carlo: Io tenho que fazer uma visita à mama!

: má que porcaria! Yo no subo más esta porquera de escada! Hijo!

Shura: Padre!

Outros: teu pai é padre?

Shura: ¬¬' se fosse eu não existia... "padre" é pai em espanhol!

Outros: ahh

Saori: bem vindo Sr...

Pai do Shura: Ruan, Ruan Castro de Alvez

Shura: e mi hermana?

Sr. Alvez: su hermana está mui bien, com 14 años...

Shura: e tem algum idiota dando em cima dela?

Sr. Alvez: no no Yo no dijo niguén se enamorar com su hermana... sin mi consentimento ella no enamora ninguém!

Shura: mejor assí...

: mais que coisa, meus sapatos estão sujos de lama!

Dite: papai!

Pai do Dite: Afrodite meu filho! Há quanto tempo!

Dite: é claro quando eu fui visitar a família no verão você estava viajando a trabalho de novo!

Saori: o Sr. é...

Pai do Dite: Olaf Thorsson, pai do Afrodite (N/A: esse nome não é de minha autoria, eu vi esse nome sendo usado numa fic chamada "Afrodite vai se Casar" mas, eu não lembro o nome da autora! Sinto muito! TT)

Saori: seja bem vindo então... Sr. Thorsson

Sr. Thorsson: bem meu filho, naquelas férias eu tinha uma viagem de trabalho marcada e só fiquei sabendo que vinha quando eu estava entrando no avião... sinto muito... mas para compensar eu vim passar o dia dos pais com o meu filhão!

: mas que porcaria de escadas! Vocês querem matar alguém de tanto esforço? Não tem um elevador não?

Saori: bem o objetivo é não deixar Nenhum inimigo subir até aqui, caso ele passe pelas 12 casas, acaba tão esgotado que no fim não representa mais uma grande ameaça a mim... u.u' quem é o Sr.?

: eu sou Ullisses Kaluux, pai do rapaz ali... vem dar um abraço em mim filho!

Miro: pôxa pai você sabe que eu não gosto dessas histórias de abraços com você...

Sr. Kaluux: Deixa disso! Hoje é dia dos pais! abraça Mro

Miro: tá bom... só... porque... é... dia... dos... pais! Sufocando de tão forte o abraço do pai(N/A: deve ser por isso que ele não gosta de abraçar o pai... quem gosta de ser sufocado? Ninguém em sã consciência... o.o')

: eu não agüento mais chegamos enfim! Cadê meus dois filhos? Aioria! Aioros! Venham dar um abraço no pai de vocês!

Aioria: pai... sorriso 100 amarelo

Aioros: sentimos saudades! sorriso 100 amarelo

Pai do Aioros e do Aioria: eu também... além do mais vocês não aparecem mais lá em casa...

Saori: seja bem vindo...

Pai do Aioros e do Aioria: Páris Tankzu

Saori: então... devem estar faltando só os pais do Kamus e do Shaka...

: Kamus! Meu filho! Onde andastes todo esse tempo que não foi visitar seu pai e sua mãe em Paris? Ou será que esse menino não tem nenhum sentimento pelo seu velho pai?

Kamus: ... não é isso não pai, é que...

Pai do Kamus desculpas, desculpas, desculpas... desculpas não valem nada se você não demonstrar estar arrependido! Pra começar venha dar um abraço no seu pai...

Kamus: pai... abraça ele

Saori: o Sr. é o...

Pai do Kamus: Sr. Luniarttez

Saori: prazer em conhecê-lo

Kamus: porque? meu deus, porque? TT

Sr. Luniarttez: pare com isso! seja educado com o seu pai! Nada de fazer manha! Endireite essa coluna, ajeite suas roupas, aliás, que roupas são essas? Não está vestido de acordo com a ocasião! Se eu soubesse que iria perder o bom gosto e os modos, não teria deixado você sair de Paris!

Kamus: começou... bem é que até alguns minutos atrás eu não sabia que iria me encontrar com o senhor...

Sr. Luniarttez: isso não é desculpa! Quem tem bom gosto se veste bem SEMPRE!

Saori: bem agora só falta o pai do Shaka...

Shaka: ...

Saori: alguém sabe dele?

Sr. Pereira: Eu sei eu sei! Deve tá chegando.. é que o engomadinho careca com cara de Jumento...

Saori: o Tatsume...

Sr. Pereira: esse mesmo... bem ele tá ajudando ele a subir as escada... é pra esse tipo de coisa que seria bom Ter um elevador...

Saori: como assim?

Sr. Pereira: uai... ele não ia conseguir subir essas sozinho então o careca tá carregando ele nas costas...

Todos - Shaka: O.O''

Shaka: de certo ele caiu de novo... u.u''

: vai mais depressa que a gente já tá chegando... obrigado... daqui em diante eu vou sozinho, me põe no chão...

Tatsume: ainda... bem... que... che... ga... mos...

Tatsume coloca um Sr. de cadeira de rodas no chão, o senhor está com as duas pernas obviamente quebradas e os braços enfaixados perto dos ombros...

Shaka: você andou se esborrachando de novo pai?

Pai do Shaka: é meu filho, eu tava trabalhando, mas daí teve um desmoronamento onde eu tava trabalhando e aí eu caí de novo... ainda bem que eu tô ganhando uma ajudinha do seu avô e você sempre me manda um dinheiro, se não sua mãe e seus 8 irmãos iam estar sem ter o que comer...

Shaka: você vive se acidentando... u.u essa já é a 17ª vez esse ano...

Pai do Shaka: é que ultimamente os aterros perto do Ganges tem desmoronado, daí um monte de gente se machuca freqüentemente...

Saori: seja bem vindo Sr...

Pai do Shaka: Kitmazu Kazen

Saori: bem Sr. Kazen... se me permite a pergunta, em que o senhor trabalha? O.o

Sr. Kazen: sou paescador, vivo do que o Ganges oferece... mas ultimamente... não tenho tido muita "sorte"

Todos: ahhh u.u''

Saori: bem agora que estão todos aqui, quero dar formalmente as boas vindas a todos e me apresentar: eu Sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena, e seus filhos, como vocês já sabem, são os cavaleiros de ouro...

Sr. Pereira: de ouro? Filho porque você não manda um pouquinho do ouro pra ajudar a sua família?

Deba: bem é que nós não ganhamos ouro... ganhamos um salário miserável em Euros, e eu mando mais da metade só pra ajudar vocês... u.u

Sr. Pereira: ahhh que bonzinho ocê é cum a sua família filho...

Saori: pirragueia continuando... eu trouxe os senhores, que são os pais deles para cá, para passarem três adoráveis dias em companhia de seus valorosos filhos, espero que todos se dêem bem e que estes sejam dias agradáveis...

Cavaleiros: pra nós não vai ser nem em sonho... TT

Pais: vai ser idiota... ù.u'

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: nha... essa é uma fic homenagem ao dia dos pais... tá alguns dias atrasada, mas espero que se divirtam... quanto aos nomes... todos, exeto o do pai do Dite são de autoria da minha mente insana e podem não fechar muito bem, mas eu conheço poucos nomes estrangeiros, principalmente sobrenomes... as personalidades serão definidas melhor nos próx cap... sim eu estou começando outra história... mas algumas fics como "Prólogo da casa de Capricórnio" e "Tribunal no Olimpo" estão com o próx cap quase pronto... quanto a outras, como "Bichinhos em Ação" estão mais atrasadas, mas os cap estão em minha cabeça, por isso não deixem de acompanhar que logo passarei para o papel...

Bem é isso... Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


End file.
